The Land of Freedom
by RamblingRiver
Summary: After betrayal Harry decides that a new life with lots of freedom is good for him.
1. Freedom

_Chapter One - Freedom_

A harsh light passed over the window and the lingering sound of a car travels past, as a small child turns in their sleep in the room we are watching now with threadbare sheets covering the trembling malnourished body. The room bare as can be with nary a personal item and a broken cabinet in the corner a calendar on the wall on which seemed to be a count down but the funny thing was the count down was over and the child was still here, why? Because the people he had relied on for half of his life had betrayed him and called him evil.

The child opened his eyes, the colour of emeralds, a gust of wind swept his hair up and if someone was there, their eye would have befallen on a lightening bolt mark upon the child forehead. This child is Harry Potter and today is the day he is leaving "home" which he had never called as such for the total of 12 years of his miserable life; you see Harry is going to Australia. Of his choice, of his own violation and for his own freedom.

Argh why am I awake so early. Oh yes its today that I fly to freedom… oh god I'm starting to sound cheesy.

Aloud thump sounded as I dragged my feet off the bed and onto the floor and moved quietly out the door careful not to wake up the relatives. I hadn't told them that I was going to Australia I was going anyway. Before I was kicked out of the wizarding community I went to the Goblin's of Gringotts and organised my flight over and we also organised the place I would stay.

I am all set, the night before I packed all of my stuff into a duffle bag. As I looked at myself in the mirror after my shower, I decide to try a different look, I pick up Aunt Petunia's hairdryer dry my hair, I then pick up the already heated straightener and attacked my hair be the time that I was finished I looked unlike the Boy Who Lived and more like The Boy Who Scored Hot Australian Babes.

All done with the hair and clothes I open the bathroom door, stop at my room to grab my duffle and out the door I go. I start walking about 3 blocks down I stop at a grocery store and go into the grocery store out the front and call a taxi.

It takes about 15 minutes of waiting on the bench next to the phone booth and the taxi shows up. I swing my bag onto my shoulder and get into the taxi.

'Where would you like to go' the taxi driver asks.

'Can you please take me to Heathrow Airport' I say handing him some money.

'Are you sure that's going o take half an hour?' He says turning around to look at me.

'Oh yes' I say, grinning.

'Okay then' he says and turns to the front and pulls away from the curb.

_**AN: Hopefully I will actually finish this story. This one is going to be the Priority sorry if you the other ones more. CJC**_


	2. Finding My Way

_**Chapter Two: Finding my Way**_

On the way to the airport I fell asleep half way and only came to acknowledge I was in fact at my destination my a harsh shake of my shoulder. I opened my eyes to find the taxi driver looking at me expectantly.

'We're at the airport' he says 'would you like some help with your bag'.

'No thank-you I should be fine' I say nodding to myself.

'Okay' He stands up.

I rub my eyes as I get out of the taxi and hand him the fair. I swing my bag onto my shoulder and wave goodbye as I walk into the airport. It takes an hour to get through cheek points and customs and to finally find my gate.

I sigh in relief as I finally sit down in my seat the lady next to me was already dozing, so I start to get comfortable and pull out my old copy of Déjà Dead, Kathy Reich's really knows how to tell a good crime story, with the added bonus of a little drama and a dash of romantic liaisons.

Half way trough the flight I fall asleep and I doze in and out of consciousness until the women next to me is tapping my shoulder.

'Excuse me but the planes landed' she says, 'And I would really like to get out'.

'Oh sorry' I say yawning at the same time, I stand up and stretch. I grab the small bag I have as carry on and walk down the aisle and out of the plane.

Once out of the airport, finally, I found my way out side the door and having my first taste of the urban city that is Melbourne and I liked it. I had bought a sausage roll at one of the stores at the airport and a map of the tram lines. As I walked and munched I found a bench on the side of the road and looked at the map and to find the route to my hotel.

Once I had I got up and walked to the nearest tram stop and threw the wrapper to my dinner away and checked my map if I was right it would take eight stops to get to the Crown.

I hear the dinging sound of a tram come close and watch as it slows down at the stop. I jump on and immediately walk to the machine that sells the metro cards I pay for a fortnight card and swipe it on the validation machine and sit down.

I look out the window and watch all the lights pass by, cars, busses and motor bikes zoom past. People walk along the streets and laugh at something their friend said. I sigh, I hope to have that soon, really soon.

I count down the stops and finally get off I enter he lobby after looking around for it for 15 minutes. I walk up to the front bench, where a young lady sits typing in the computer.

'Excuse me' I say hesitantly.

'Oh' she blushes,' What can I help you with'.

'I have a reservation under Potter' I say sighing the jet lag is starting to creep up on me.

'Oh yes' She says, eyes racing across the computer screen 'I see you've already paid, so here's your key, your room is on the forth floor, room 13'.

'Thank-you' I say, hand closing around the keys.

'If you need anything just ring the front desk and our staff would be gald to help you' She says smiling.

'Thank-you, again' I say swinging my bag onto my shoulder.

'Bye', she says waving.

'Bye' I say as the elevator doors close and I punch in the number four.

I just hope the room is as nice as the picture showed it was. I can't wait to see if that bed is as fluffy as it looked.


End file.
